Klaine Song Drabbles
by Gleevengers98
Summary: Just some Klaine song drabbles I wrote on Instagram. Everything from Romance to Angst. Requests appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Mirrors by Justin Timberlake

Blaine's head snapped to the chapel doors as his glee mates, who were his grooms and bridesmaids began to slowly make their way down the aisle in pairs. Sam smiled at him as he walked with Rachel. Originally, it had upset Tina that Rachel was chosen as their maid of honor but Rachel was Kurt's closest friend. His smile widened as the flower girl decorated the aisle in beautiful red rose petals. His fiancé entered the room with Burt. He looked absolutely stunning! Blaine reached out to take Kurt's hand as he finally made it to the front of the room. They locked eyes and Blaine wished he could kiss him right then. They heard the sound of the priest beginning his speech and turned their attention towards him. "We are gathered here today to join Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel in holy matrimony. They have decided to write their own vowels. I invite you to exchange them now." He said. Blaine took a deep breath before reciting the speech he has been practicing since the day he first met Kurt. "Kurt Hummel, you are the most special man I have ever met. Before I met you, I thought there was no hope of me ever meeting meeting the man of my life. I've known since the first time I saw you that you were the one. There are so many things that I love about you. You are the strongest, most beautiful, talented man I could ever imagine. You're ambitions and will to achieve your goals are what inspire me everyday. I love you Kurt Hummel and I can't wait to call you mine." Blaine looked towards his husband-to-be who was in tears. He gathered up a shaky breath. "You saved me, Blaine Anderson. I would not be the person I am without you. You complete me. I would say more but honestly, I want to get married as soon as possible." He said with a breathy laugh. "Blaine Anderson, do you take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do," he said taking the ring that Sam had handed him and placing it on Kurt's finger. "And do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked as Rachel passed her best friend the ring. "I do," Kurt said copying Blaine's movements. "I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss your man." Two had become one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

When You Look Me In The Eyes by The Jonas Brothers

Kurt was awoken by movement from the other side of the bed, where his husband had been sleeping soundly. He slowly fell back asleep until a scream from the man next to him caused him to jerk awake. "Blaine?" He asked worriedly. He watched as Blaine thrashed in his sleep and realized he was having a nightmare. He scooted as close to him as was safe. "Blaine, you're having a nightmare, I need you to wake up for me," Kurt whispered softly but firmly into his ear. Blaine's woke up with a start before bursting into tears. Kurt's heart broke in two. Blaine was supposed to be the strong one, the glue that held the relationship together. But here he was, falling apart. Kurt came to his senses and rushed to reassure his husband of four months. "Shh...babe, you're alright. Everything's going to be alright," he said grabbing the younger man in his arms. Blaine hid his face in Kurt's chest and sobbed harder, if that was even possible. "Blaine, baby, look at me." He said put his fingers under Blaine's chin and directing him to look Kurt in his eyes. "You're alright, nothing's going to hurt you. I won't let it," Kurt said passionately. Blaine nodded, trusting his husband's word. "Which one was it?" Kurt asked softly. "Sadie Hawkins," Blaine whispered fearfully. Kurt sighed sadly and laid himself down, Blaine following his actions. He cradled Blaine to his chest and began to sing the lullaby that his mother sang when he had nightmares into Blaine's ear. He felt Blaine relax onto his chest and fall to sleep. He stayed awake for a little while longer to make sure he was okay before drifting off to sleep, the comforting weight of his husband on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over glee.

Lego House by Ed Sheeran

Kurt hated it when they fought. Especially when it was his fault. He watched with tears falling down his face as Blaine walked out the door of him, Rachel, Santana, and Blaine's apartment. He wanted to go after him but had no idea what he would say. He heard Rachel and Santana come out from where they had been hiding during their fight and join him in the living room. "You are going to go get him, right? It's pouring down rain out there," Rachel asked. "I don't know what to say," Kurt admitted sadly. "Well, I've got a bright idea, what about 'sorry'?" Santana said sarcastically. "What if he doesn't accept my apology?" Kurt asked worriedly. "He will, he hates seeing you cry and he loves you too much not to forgive you," answered sincerely. Kurt looked at Santana and she nodded her approval. "I'll-we'll be back in a second," he stated before rushing out the door to find Blaine. It did not take him long to find Blaine on a bench about a block away from their apartment. "Hey," Kurt said nervously as he sat down next to his fiancé. "Hi," Blaine replied softly. "Blaine, I'm sorry, I was wrong," Kurt said with a hint of desperation. "I am too," Blaine said finally turning to look Kurt in the eyes. "I love you," Kurt said. "I love you too," Blaine replied before latching onto his fiancé's lips. A few seconds later, they released their hold. "Do you know how cliché that was, kissing in the rain after a fight?" Kurt said laughing. "Was it romantic?" Blaine asked with a smile. "Hell yes," Kurt answered. "Than I'd do it again," Blaine said diving back into the kiss.


End file.
